Don't Gala Me Over
by Scrubb1910
Summary: Human TTTE-Fanfic; Thomas wins tickets to a gala event, but receives only two tickets in which he can bring a friend along, so he has to choose between James, Percy and Emily who all want to go to the gala as well. To make matters worse, they all try and do him favours...with disastrous consequences! For EndlessWire94 and Wyatt Loughrie, two good friends of mine.


DON'T GALA ME OVER

Written by Scrubb1910

One morning at Tidmouth, Thomas had just received his post and was going through it at the kitchen table when he noticed a special envelope.

THOMAS: Huh? What's this?

 _He takes the envelope, opens it and reads the letter._

THOMAS: It's from Stephen and Glynn! *READING* Dear Thomas; we are thrilled to announce the Celebration of Progress Gala and we are inviting you as a guest of honour. Enclosed are two tickets in which you can also bring a friend along. We hope to see you there, soon! Yours faithfully, - Stephen and Glynn.

 _Thomas sees two golden tickets._

PERCY: Wow! A gala event!

JAMES: Yeah! We haven't seen Stephen or Glynn much often.

EDWARD: My goodness, Thomas! It's such an honour.

THOMAS: Don't I know it? But who should I invite along with me?

Percy, James and Emily all wanted to go to the gala with Thomas, but Thomas wasn't sure who to choose.

HENRY: I could go with you, Thomas.

GORDON: Really, Henry? Would you really?

HENRY: Well, I certainly would, Gordon, if I didn't have my work cut out for me.

GORDON: Well, the express doesn't pull itself, you know.

JAMES: You'll choose me, won't you, Thomas?

THOMAS: Hmm... Well, I'm not sure, James...

EMILY: I'd love to go to the gala, too, Thomas! Wouldn't you rather go with me?

THOMAS: Actually-

PERCY: It should be me, Thomas! We are best friends after all, aren't we?

THOMAS: Um...well...I don't know. I'm probably going to have to think about it.

Later, after breakfast, Thomas was making his way to the shower.

THOMAS: Hmm – let's see: towel, soap, loofah... Bother! I thought I had it with me.

JAMES: Not to worry! You can borrow mine!

THOMAS: Oh, err...thanks, James.

JAMES: No problem! Of course, sharing is what best friends do; right?

THOMAS: Yes...

JAMES: There you go! And best friends would get invited to the gala, wouldn't they?

THOMAS: James, I haven't quite made up my mind, yet. I appreciate your generosity and all, but...

JAMES: But what?

Before Thomas could reply, Emily came out of the bathroom.

EMILY: I saved you some hot water, Thomas!

THOMAS: Oh! Thanks, Emily.

 _Thomas throws the loofah back to James._

THOMAS: Thanks for lending me your loofah, James, but I'll be alright without it.

 _James is at a loss for words – he scowls._

EMILY: You know, Thomas, I was wondering who you'd go to the gala with...

THOMAS: Emily...

EMILY: It's been a while since we went to Norramby and I was hoping to join you there.

THOMAS: Emily – can I please get showered, now? I can't waste anymore time!

EMILY: Oh, sorry! But suppose you went with me to the gala?

THOMAS: *CROSSLY* I don't know! I haven't decided yet! Now, will you please let me take a shower in peace?

EMILY: Alright, then. Sorry...

 _Emily bashfully leaves the bathroom._

Later, Thomas went to find Annie and Clarabel.

THOMAS: Huh? Annie? Clarabel? Where are they?

 _James pulls into the station with Annie and Clarabel._

JAMES: Here's Annie and Clarabel!

ANNIE: Oh, my!

CLARABEL: Well, that was different.

THOMAS: Annie! Clarabel! You both look shiny!

JAMES: Yes, they do! I had them all polished nice and shiny and I shunted them ready for you at the platform!

THOMAS: Um, uh...t-thank you, James, but they were cleaned yesterday.

JAMES: They were?

ANNIE: Yes – that's what we tried to tell him!

CLARABEL: But he was still singing.

JAMES: Well excuse me, but I thought maybe you needed another one today!

THOMAS: Uh-oh...

 _James bursts into song._

JAMES: *SINGING* Thomas, you are my best friend! Doo-dah, doo-dah! Best friends 'till the very end! Oh-adoo-dah-day!

THOMAS: *ANNOYED* James...

JAMES: *SINGING* With six small wheels of blue as well as a big heart, too...

THOMAS: *ANNOYED* James...

JAMES: *SINGING* If I do him a huge favour, maybe he'll give his spare ticket to me!

THOMAS: *SHOUTING* JAMES!

 _James stops singing._

JAMES: Yes, Thomas?

THOMAS: I know you're being nice and I appreciate you helping me out, but there is one thing you can do.

JAMES: What's that?

THOMAS: *GRUMPY* Go...away.

JAMES: Go away? But I just got here-

THOMAS: *FIRMLY* James, I mean it. Go away, go away, GO AWAY!

JAMES: Very well, then. I was only trying to be nice and helpful to you...but I don't have to put up with this; I'm going away.

 _James puffs off in a huff._

 _Thomas is later puffing down the line with Annie and Clarabel._

Along the way, Annie and Clarabel scolded Thomas.

ANNIE: I think that was rather unfair, Thomas!

CLAABEL: James was only trying to be helpful!

THOMAS: I know, but he wanted to go to the gala with me and I haven't decided yet.

ANNIE: What about Percy?

CLARABEL: You are best friends with him.

THOMAS: Maybe, but I'm not sure. I'm still thinking about it.

Later, Thomas was on his way to the quarry for shunting. But no sooner than he got there, the job was nearly done.

PERCY: There you are, Thomas! Your trucks are ready!

THOMAS: Thanks, Percy.

PERCY: Need a hand pushing them? I'm welcome to be your back-engine!

THOMAS: Well...yes, but-

 _Percy is at the back of Thomas' train._

PERCY: Ready when you are!

 _Thomas backs down and is coupled up. Then, he and Percy puff away._

Thomas and Percy arrived in good time.

PERCY: So, who would you give your extra ticket to, Thomas? I've been helping you so much and you and I have been best friends ever since I could remember!

THOMAS: Percy, I-

PERCY: It seems so exciting to be going to many special events, and wherever friends go, they do stuff together; don't they?

THOMAS: Yes, they do.

PERCY: And to prove it, I'll shunt your trucks for you!

THOMAS: I think I can manage alright, Percy.

PERCY: But, Thomas! I just want to help! Please!

THOMAS: Percy-!

But Thomas' engine was still coupled, Percy's engine starting pulling the trucks...and he was taking Thomas's engine along, too. Thomas puffed and pulled, but Percy pulled. Then there was trouble – the coupling broke and Thomas' engine went whizzing down the line. He puffed so fast that he crashed into a truck full of fish Salty was shunting. Poor Thomas was covered in fish.

SALTY: Blow me down, Thomas! Sorry, I didn't see ye there...

PERCY: Whoops! Sorry, Thomas! I was just trying to help you...

THOMAS: *GRUMPY* I know, Percy! Now, I have to get cleaned again, no thanks to you!

Later, Thomas was cleaning his engine at the Washdown. He had to scrub very hard because his engine still smelt of fish.

 _Emily arrives._

EMILY: Hello, Thomas! Sorry about your accident. Need a hand?

THOMAS: Hello, Emily! I'm fine, thanks.

EMILY: Are you sure you don't want help cleaning your engine?

THOMAS: I'm perfectly alright, thank you! *CHUCKLES* In fact...could you, erm...could you please hand me the bucket? I need to reach behind my engine's whistle.

EMILY: Of course.

THOMAS: And the polish as well, please?

EMILY: Right-oh!

Emily looked for the polish inside the box. She found what she thought was window polish, but she picked up the wrong tin.

EMILY: Here you go, Thomas!

THOMAS: Thank you, Emily!

 _Thomas takes the tin and begins polishing the windows. He suddenly notices black stuff._

THOMAS: Huh? What's this? _(He looks at the tin.)_ Oh no! It's boot polish! You've given me the wrong tin, Emily!

EMILY: Oops! Sorry, Thomas!

THOMAS: *CROSSLY* Now I have to start again!

EMILY: Thomas, I'm sorry! Let me help, please!

Emily grabbed the bucket of water Thomas already used, and she threw it at the cab window, but she also splashed Thomas. He was soaked to the skin.

THOMAS: Ooh!

EMILY: Thomas! Are you alright?

THOMAS: No, I'm not! You soaked me!

EMILY: Oh no. I'm really sorry, Thomas! I was just trying to help-

THOMAS: I know you were! I also know you want my extra ticket, too!

EMILY: How did you know?

THOMAS: A wild guess... Now, I'm going to have to clean my engine again...and I'll need clean, dry clothes, too.

 _Emily sadly climbs down Thomas' engine and returns to her own, leaving Thomas crossly washing his engine again._

As soon as Thomas was cleaned, he was hoping to have a good night's sleep, but his hopes were quickly dashed.

 _Thomas is surprised to see Percy, James and Emily all smiling and standing around._

PERCY: I made you your favourite dinner, Thomas!

JAMES: Care for a hot water bottle?

EMILY: Here's a book you might like, Thomas! It's one of my favourites!

JAMES: Choose me! I'm your best friend!

EMILY: No! Choose me! I'm your best friend, too!

PERCY: I thought I was your best friend, Thomas! Choose me!

JAMES: Me!

EMILY: Me!

PERCY: Me!

JAMES: Me!

EMILY: Me!

PERCY: Me!

THOMAS: *SHOUTS* That's...IT! I've had enough! I can't decide! I know how important it is to you as much as how important it is to me and I know you all meant well in doing me favours and helping me, but I just can't decide, alright?! I JUST CAN'T! NOW, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!

 _Thomas storms off._

PERCY: Thomas! Come back-! I'm sorry...

EMILY: Oh, dear. What have we done?

JAMES: We really pushed our luck, didn't we?

HENRY: Goodness! I've never seen Thomas so angry like this.

GORDON: Neither have I...and I thought I had a loud voice.

EDWARD: Poor Thomas...I think I'd better talk to him.

 _Edward goes to find Thomas._

 _Thomas is in a depot with a sleeping bag._

Thomas found somewhere else to sleep. He tried to get comfortable as he could, but he still couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the day's events and he could almost hear his friends arguing in his head. He didn't care about the tickets – all he just wanted was his friends back together.

 _There is a knock on the door._

THOMAS: Oh, no...not those three again.

 _He opens the door._

THOMAS: I thought I told-! Edward?

EDWARD: Ah! There you are, Thomas! I've been looking all over for you. The others were worried about you.

THOMAS: Oh, Edward...you won't believe what a bad day I've been having. Ever since I got those silly tickets to the gala, my friends all wanted to go, but there wasn't enough to go around. After all the favours they've done for me, I still can't make up my mind. What am I to do?

EDWARD: I'm sure they didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, Thomas. They were just as excited as you were...so excited in fact that they couldn't see how awkward and uncomfortable they made you feel.

 _Thomas thinks for a moment. Then, he has a brain-wave._

THOMAS: Edward – you never once asked to go with me to the gala! Maybe you'd like to come along? Please?

EDWARD: I'd be delighted to, Thomas, but...I still have much to do on my branch line, unfortunately.

THOMAS: Oh...but maybe there's another way around it.

EDWARD: Is there, now?

THOMAS: You'll soon find out, Edward.

EDWARD: Alright, I will. Good night, Thomas.

THOMAS: Good night, Edward.

 _Edward leaves. Thomas closes the door and begins to write a letter._

THOMAS: _(He writes it.)_ Dear...Stephen...

 _The next day, he posts it into the letterbox. He turns around to see James, Percy and Emily standing behind him. They all look sad._

THOMAS: Percy? James? Emily?

PERCY: Thomas, we heard about what happened.

JAMES: Edward told us everything and we all realised how unfair we were to you.

EMILY: We're very sorry, Thomas. We just got carried away.

THOMAS: I know, and I'm sorry, too, everyone. You all meant well and you were trying very hard to be nice to me.

EMILY: If it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore.

PERCY: Me neither.

JAMES: I don't know, I still wouldn't mind, really.

 _Percy and Emily frown._

JAMES: Well, then again, I don't need really that ticket either. I couldn't decide what to wear, anyway.

THOMAS: Neither could I, James. Besides, I sent them back.

JAMES: You did what?!

PERCY: But why?

THOMAS: If you all can't go, I'm not going, either. It wouldn't be the same without you. You're my friends and you matter much more than a gala ticket any day.

EMILY: But you didn't have to do that.

THOMAS: My mind's made up.

PERCY: Now you even won't go to the gala.

THOMAS: It's okay, Percy. There's no way I could enjoy myself there without my best friends with me. You're all my friends and it wouldn't be the same.

JAMES: You really mean that, Thomas?

 _Thomas nods. Suddenly, James, Emily and Percy all hug him at once. They all have a good laugh together._

The next day, Thomas received another letter. It was from Stephen and Glynn.

THOMAS: *READING* Dear Thomas; we understand why you returned the tickets to us. I (Stephen) was rather moved by your situation as well as your choice not to attend. Why on earth didn't you say so in the first place? Hopefully, this should cure the problem entirely. All the same, we hope to see you there, soon! Yours faithfully, - Stephen and Glynn.

 _He takes out four tickets._

THOMAS: Well, fancy that! What do you know? Four tickets for us! Now we can all attend the gala!

PERCY: Oh, great!

JAMES: Splendid!

EMILY: That's wonderful! Things have turned out for the best!

THOMAS: They certainly did, Emily!

On the day of the gala, Thomas, James, Percy and Emily were all dressed smartly. Edward saw them off at Tidmouth Station.

EDWARD: Thomas! James! Percy! Emily! You all look splendid!

THOMAS: Thanks, Edward.

JAMES: But nowhere near most splendid than me, maybe.

 _The others all laugh._

EMILY: Oh, James, you always are!

JAMES: C'mon! Let's go! On to the gala!

THOMAS: On to the gala!

JAMES: That's what I said.

THOMAS: Me, too.

ALL: Hey-ho! Hey-ho! It's off to the gala we go!

 _They all puff off to the gala. Edward smiles as he watches on._


End file.
